(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure for a container. In particular, the present invention relates to a closure which has a pivotable member which pivots in the interior of the container to open and close the container.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various types of closures for containers. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,558,806 to Shabram, Sr. et al.; 5,894,950 to Kick; and 6,257,449 to Baerenwald.
Shabram, Sr. et al. describes a closure cap for a container containing a granular solid. The cap has a coverflap portion and a body portion. The body portion has apertures which allow for pouring of the granular contents. The coverflap has hinge posts which fit into recesses in the body portion and allow the coverflap to pivot in response to finger pressure. The body portion has a relief cavity to receive the depressable portion of the coverflap to allow the coverflap to pivot to open the apertures. The coverflap has sealing protrusions that fit into the apertures.
Kick describes an end closure for a shake and pour container. The closure includes a cover and a break open lid. The cover provides for sealing the contents of the container and the break open lid permits access to the contents of the container. The closure has a locking tab which automatically snap locks the lid in the fully open position. The closure also has a closing tab which projects upwardly from the closure away from the container when the lid is in the fully open position allowing for easy re-close of the lid.
Baerenwald describes a closure for a container having a base and a lever pivotably attached to the base. The base is adapted to be secured adjacent a pouring lip of the container and has an opening disposed proximate a scored area of the container. The lever includes a puncturing end and a pour spout end. The lever is adapted to move between a storage position with the lever substantially parallel to the base and a pouring position with the lever orthogonal to the base. When the lever is in the pouring position, the spout end is displaced away from the container and the puncturing end is displaced into the container through the scored area of the container.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,762 to Teets et al. Teets et al. describes a fluid control valve for a vehicle fuel tank. The fluid control valve interconnects the liquid fuel feed and the vaporous fuel exhaust valve so that when liquid is introduced into the tank at the fuel feed, the fuel impacts the liquid fuel control valve and displaces the liquid fuel valve downward away from the annular valve seat surface so that liquid fuel can flow freely into the tank. When the liquid fuel valve is displaced, the mechanical linkage connecting the liquid fuel feed valve and the vaporous fuel vent valve, simultaneously displaces the vaporous fuel vent valve upward away from the annular sealing surface to an open position so that fuel vapors can flow out of the tank to an exhaust passage.
There remains a need for a closure for a container which is easy to open and close and which can be opened and closed numerous times.